texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul DuBois
|game = Under a Killing Moon |actor = Mark Hulka }} Paul DuBois was a young scientist working for GRS, hired for the Genetic Disease Control project directed by Marcus Tucker with Eva Schanzee, Thaniel Murray and Camden Leander as Project Supervisors. He had a romantic interest for Eva. He worked on developing a specific artificial viral strain, supposedly for the treatment of respiratory ailments (bronchitis, asthma etc.) with 30 people. But he had suspicions about their motives. He had a San Francisco Stars flag near his office, behind which he hid his personal card. Shortly after he was hired, he was submited to a genetic scan. Seen that he had no defects, he was invited to join the Crusade for Genetic Purity. He resisted, but he saw that project supervisor Schanzee was interested, so he accepted seeing it an opportunity to know her better. He and Eva were initiated with a small group of people in Marcus Tucker's office. He realised that it was actually a cult named Brotherhood of Purity. He was terrified by the readings of their prophecies. He also saw that the people working on the project were disappearing, and only 8 remained. Some of them were suitable to be sent to the Moon Child while others were unsuitable and killed. One of them was a co-worker, whom he saw in a recording of an experiment of an airborne virus. Eva saw that Paul was worried about the Brotherhood and their project, and told him to contact Colonel Dobbs about exposing the Brotherhood. DuBois hired the Colonel to investigate, and told him that a secret cult was using GRS to develop a superweapon. He gave him a list of persons who left the company. The Colonel uncovered information that GRS's project is actually funded by the Crusade for Genetic Purity. With information from DuBois and Alaynah Moore, he contacted CAPRICORN and learned that Eva Schanzee is actually their agent, working undercover at GRS. In December, DuBois told the Colonel that he uncovered information on the objectives of GRS, the cult and the Crusade and arranged a meeting where he could say more, however he does not show up in the meeting place. Presumably his actions were discovered by his supervisors, and, as evidenced in a recording, he was tied and used in an experiment for the virus. Novelisation Paul DuBois was a blond young man from Des Moines, living with mother and sister. He joined CAPRICORN and started as a Reader, before elevated to resource allocation department. While there he read some reports from moles in the Crusade for Genetic Purity. He learned that the Crusade was developing a plan to destroy the mutants. He also learned that Claude Sheppard was not the real leader, but a man called Phoenix, and the names Chameleon and Dr. Benjamin Perriman. When the agents of CAPRICORN started to be missing, a meeting was held and each member was assigned final orders. Paul's orders were to meet Colonel Roy O'Brien at the Land Mine, acquire something, and deliver it to another agent, a mole in the Crusade for Genetic Purity. At the Land Mine, the Colonel did not show up. As he was drinking nervously a beer, Tex Murphy approached him and revealed that the Colonel had disappeared, and inquired whether Paul knew something more than him. Paul did not feel easy with him and attempted to leave. Tex tried to hold him back, but then managed to persuade him that he only cared to learn Colonel's fate and they should exchange information. Paul talked to him about CAPRICORN and his mission. He planned but was afraid to travel back to Los Angeles and see whether his companions survived. Tex told him that he should leave for Des Moines. When Paul exited the club, three men approached him and quickly put him inside a landing speeder and left with him. category:UAKM category:characters